Life Screws Us All
by jslurpie19
Summary: Everything was going great for the young and successful 20 year old Halliwell, until someone shows up at his doorstep and ruins it all.
1. Lifestyles of The Rich and The Famous

SLAM! The door sounded as a man bound with fury stood in front of it. His eyes looked hollowed showing no compassion for the crying baby who awoke from the scene. He moved stealthily through the clamoured room scrounging through some letters that laid over the small desk. "Persus," he bellowed," I know you're in here." Finally a woman, beutiful even among the soot that piled onto her face, appeared from behind a door connecting to the bathroom. "What?" She said with every amount of anger and dispise coming from her mouth, letting go a slight snarl.  
  
"Gimme the kid." "No! You're not going to take her!" She ran over to the small child and covered the crib with her body. "We have no use for her now, it's dead weight. The agreement was to kill it after we used its powers to save our pack." He walked over beside the crib even with the woman's apparent envy and tension to back off. "She's my child." She said spitting back at him, but still holding her gaurd. "And you're my wife. It's for the best. She can't survive out here with us, she's only half lunar." Persus stood up ready to take whatever punishment that her husband would perhaps use. "She is not a "it". And if she can't survive in the pack, then I won't either." Persus started to gather their things ready to leave.  
  
"The only way out is death, Persus. You stand beside your king or you rot in hell." Persus still continued to pack, ignoring him. "You listen to me!" He grabbed her arm fiercely shaking her violently. Persus's, eyes changed into a blood-shot red and her canine teeth suddenly grew at least half an inch peircing her lower lip. She bit into her husband, Derek, with such firceness it send him flying into the fire that was beside him. "Come on, Ariana let's go find your father." Again the young child screamed as Persus picked her up and gently but as swiftly as she could running out of the ajar front door.  
  
**********  
  
Camera's flashed everywhere as a young but handsome couple walked down the velvet carpet rolling out in front of them. Newcasters from all around screamed and shouted, "Mr. Halliwell! Wyatt! Melissa! Ms. West!" All around them as they walked slowly down posing every couple of feet for the photgraphers. A long streatch Escalade limo pulled out onto the street connecting to the red carpet with chofers opening the very last door in the back. Suddenly a short man bound past the security with a pen and paper attached to his hands to them. "Wyatt! When did you pop the question?! Melissa! Do you have a date set?!" But before either of them could answer a large body-builder look alike with a partner pumelled past them taking the snoopy reporter with them.  
  
"Your sister's on the line, sir." An older looking man with peppered hair said as they finally reached the door of the limo. He handed Wyatt the phone, as Wyatt shook his head thanking the man as he stepped inside after his soon-to-be-wife. Everyone now taking over the security ran towards the car racing after it as sped away.  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe I had to find out from a tabloid that my only brother was engaged!" A girl half-screamed/joked walking around the room trying to balance a phone on her shoulder as she picked up some things from a box placing them where they ought to be. "Well, I'm sorry Melinda," sounded Wyatt's voice," but, I think they knew before we did. And besides, I didn't have time to call you, we were busy." The tall brunette jumped as she darted from dropping a glass. "Oops. Hope that wasn't expensive. But still, but when you get married, family is the top priority not Entertainment tonight! I don't even want to talk to you anymore, put Melissa on the phone."  
  
*******  
  
Inside the car, Wyatt handed over the phone to Melissa. "When did he ask me? Last night, after we had-" A loud and long eewwww! was heard from the cell phone imbetween some laughs from Melinda, and a blush from Wyatt. Across from him sat another body-gaurd who just couldn't control his laughter. "Looks like life is going good for you, huh, Mr. Fantasy." He said imbetween sighs of relief from his laughter and even some more explosive giggles. "Mr. Fantasy?" Wyatt said curious from the man's comment. "You've come a long way. That's what I liked about you Wyatt, you set goals for yourself and achieved it, even after that freak accident....." The man trailed off noticing what he had said, hoping it hadn't set off any bad memories inside of him. "It's okay."  
  
"I didn't mean to bring up anything that I shouldn't." Wyatt waved off his apoligies as the man's cell phone went off. As he was talking, his eyes turned from a gentle brown to a stern and almost bloodshot furious look. "A break-in?!" Wyatt and Melissa turned their heads, and even Melinda on the phone let out a gasp at the words that anyone would dread to hear. 


	2. Hell No!

*******  
  
Melissa and Wyatt bounded down the hall, half running to their front door of their lavish apartment. A cop greeted them from outside. "We found the suspect. Didn't take anything, we can charge this one off as breaking and entering at the most." He said swinging back and forth on his heels. "Who it it?" Melissa asked shakily. "Persus. She doesn't have a last name she says." Melissa and Wyatt exchanged awkward looks toward each other, as they walked in.  
  
Right in front of them sat Persus, along with Ariana squirming in her hands with two cops holding close gaurd. Noticing Wyatt Persus sat Ariana down and stood up to face them. "Who the hell are you?" Melissa barked wanting to slap Persus for ruining her and Wyatt's evening. "Didn't they tell you?" Persus replied in half a giggle amused by Melissa's anger. "What the hell are you doing in our house?" Wyatt demanded. "Look," Persus started walking over to them," I didn't steal anything. I was just looking for someone." Persus looked over to Wyatt into his eyes completely ignoring Melissa. She tried to hold onto Wyatt's hand but he jerked back. "Looking for someone? Melissa and I don't even know you who could you possibly be looking for?" Persus looked back at Ariana and to Wyatt, half-expecting hefself not to say anything. Finally, she exhaled and spoke. "I was looking for the father of my child."  
  
********  
  
"Wyatt when you said there was something about you that I would never understand, I didn't expect it to be a child! How could you?!" Melissa screamed. Melissa flopped down on the bed and started to cry. Wyatt wanted to sit beside her and comfort her, but knowing the circumstances he kept his distance and stayed across the room. "I didn't know I had a child!" Wyatt screamed frustrated by this news just dropped onto him. "I didn't even know her!" Wyatt slumped down along the wall and slowed to a stop on the floor. "So it was just a one night stand?" Melissa said imbetween her tears ready to grab the nearest thing to her and throw it at him. "It's not like that." Melissa jumped up furious, wanting to kill the man that she just loved an hour ago.  
  
"Then what is it like Wyatt?! How could you have sex with someone you didn't even know? You acted like you never saw her before in your life!" Melissa paced around the room as Wyatt watched her with tiresome eyes. "I was what- seventeen? She ran away before I could even know she was pregnant. How do we even know that this is my child?" Melissa started to clean out her closet packing some clothes into a suitcase. "Until you do know, I'm gone. I can't marry, I can't even stand to be in the same room with you, knowing that in the next room is your daughter." Wyatt stood up ready to chase after his finance as she picked up her suitcase leaving the room to elsewhere. Wyatt stopped her in the doorway trying to keep her there. "Melissa, wait." He said, but she ignored and snatched his arm above her head walking out towards the door taking a glance at the small toddler before slamming the door shut behind her. 


End file.
